


Le vrai jeu des trônes

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catelyn Tully Stark Lives, F/M, Family, King Tommen Baratheon, Manipulative Petyr Baelish, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, POV Petyr Baelish, Past Olenna Tyrell/Tywin Lannister, Petyr Baelish Lives, Politics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Chaos is a ladder, Lord Baelish, Lady Olenna.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Catelyn Tully Stark
Kudos: 1





	Le vrai jeu des trônes

**Le vrai jeu des trônes**

Tommen Baratheon venait de devenir roi des Sept Couronnes après la mort tragique de son défunt frère Joffrey le jour de son mariage. Le nain, Tyrion Lannister, avait évidemment été accusé et son procès se tiendrait bientôt. Lord Baelish, en jouant finement ces coups, avait réussi à dédouaner la jeune Sansa de toute responsabilité dans cet horrible meurtre qu'il avait lui-même orchestré avec l'aide de Lady Olenna Tyrell, née Redwyne. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à éliminer la dernière personne à connaître l'étendue de ces complots, car elle y avait grandement participé : Lysa Arryn, veuve du défunt Lord Jon Arryn, la mort qui avait tout provoqué et dont il était également à l'origine. 

Dans le Val d'Arryn, Lady Lysa attendait patiemment son heure. Elle attendait que Catelyn soit morte, comme le lui avait promis Petyr, pour pouvoir ensuite l'épouser. Et ils vivraient heureux aux Eyriés, loin de Port-Réal. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait versé du poison dans la coupe de vin de Jon, pour Petyr. 

Auprès du trône de fer, chacun avançait ces pions. Au jeu des trônes, on gagne ou on meurt, Ned Stark en avait fait l'expérience. Ses quatre fils étaient également morts, deux à Winterfell et deux aux Jumeaux, de même que sa femme, Lady Ashara Dayne. Les chevaliers errants qu'il avait envoyé auprès de Lord Walder Frey lui avait également ramené un otage des plus précieux : Arya Stark. Les deux louves étaient les dernières de leur famille, les seules à pouvoir reprendre Winterfell à la maison Bolton, leur survie ou non était donc capitale. 

§§§

Le mariage du roi Tommen et de Lady Margaery, deux fois veuve, venait d'avoir lieu et avait été bien plus sobre que celui du défunt Joffrey. Le Nain était toujours dans les cachots du Donjon rouge, à attendre son procès et sa condamnation à mort certaine. 

Lord Baelish se trouvait aux côtés de sa femme, Catelyn Tully, à l'une des tables du banquet. Ils avaient été promis l'un à l'autre peu après le grand tournoi d'Harrenhal et c'étaient mariés l'année qui avait suivi, juste avant le début de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Mais en près de vingt ans de mariage, ils n'avaient pas eu le moindre enfant. 

\- Je vais partir, quelques semaines, Cat.

\- Où ça ? lui demanda sa femme

\- Aux Eyriés. Lysa … je m’inquiète pour elle tu sais. La mort de Jon semble l’avoir beaucoup affectée. 

\- Sois prudent surtout, les routes ne sont plus sûres pour personne avec la guerre. 

\- Quelle guerre, Cat ? Les Lannister l’ont gagnée. Les Stark sont morts, ton frère est rentré dans la paix du roi, de même que les Tyrell et Renly Baratheon a péri. 

\- Il reste encore Stannis, lui dit son épouse inquiète

\- Plus pour très longtemps. Tu me fais confiance ? 

\- Evidemment que je te fais confiance, Petyr. Mais … tu joues beaucoup trop avec la vie des gens. Et un jour, cela pourrait bien t’être fatal. 

\- Je ne joue que si je suis certain de gagner. Et dans ce chaos, je gagne à tout les coups. 

Un chaos qu’il avait lui-même provoqué. Mais bientôt, plus personne à part lui ne serait au courant. Lady Olenna ne le dénoncerait jamais, ils étaient tout les deux liés par le même secret : leur régicide. Elle était une alliée de choix pour lui, bien plus utile que Lysa ou Ned Stark. Et il avait encore un rôle à lui faire jouer, un rôle en lien avec Tywin Lannister. Il devait saper le pouvoir des lions à Port-Réal et ça commencerait avec Lord Tywin et Tyrion. Stannis Baratheon avait fait route vers le Nord, probablement pour aller au Mur porter secours à la garde de nuit, des espions dans le Val avaient vu ces navires passer au large des côtes. C’était parfait, aller au Mur signerait son arrêt de mort. 

Le lendemain du mariage, le geai moqueur se rendit dans les jardins du donjon rouge; là où s’épanouissaient les roses. De vrais roses, avec des épines. Lady Olenna s’y trouvait, assise à une table à l’ombre, en train d’essayer d’apprendre à coudre à l’une des cousines de la reine Margaery, visiblement sans succès. En le voyant arriver, elle la renvoya promptement. 

\- Lord Baelish, salua-t-elle

\- Lady Olenna. 

\- J’ai appris que vous alliez bientôt nous quitter. 

\- En effet, je dois me rendre dans le Val pour régler quelques affaires. 

\- Rien de grave j’espère. 

\- Aucunement, nous vous en inquiétez pas. Comment se porte Ser Loras ? 

\- On ne peut mieux. 

\- Très bien. J’ai appris par un ami qu’il était de garde dans la tour de la main. 

La reine des épines lui sourit, énigmatique. 

\- Un poste qui confère quelques avantages assurément, reprit le grand argentier de la Couronne

\- Ser Loras est un excellent chevalier vous savez. 

\- Je n’en doute pas, Lady Olenna, je n’en doute pas. 

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils discutaient, le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel. 

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, Lady Olenna, mon bateau part ce soir. Transmettez mes salutations à Lord Tywin. 

\- Bien sûr. 

§§§

Alors que le navire de Lord Baelish mouillait aux Doigts, un corbeau lui fut envoyé à lui ainsi qu’au trône de fer expliquant que Lady Lysa s’était jetée de chagrin et de désespoir à travers la porte de la lune. C’était un suicide. 

En le lisant sur le bureau de Lord Tywin, la main du roi, la vieille dame sourit. Le Val d’Arryn, le Conflans, le Bief et les Terres de la Couronne étaient déjà à eux. Et ainsi disparaissait toute trace de la liaison extra-conjugale de Lord Baelish. Elle le savait, évidemment, qu’il s’était débrouillé pour la tuer sans en être inquiété comme elle savait pour leur relation. Mais pourquoi le trahirait-elle ? Ils avaient des intérêts communs, qui plus est, leur régicide les liait pour toujours l’un à l’autre. 

\- Quel âge à Lord Robin déjà ? demanda-t-elle au seigneur des lions 

\- Douze ans et toujours autant de crises de folie. 

\- Faites-lui envoyer Ser Loras, pour sa protection. 

\- Vous oubliez ces fiançailles avec Cersei, ou bien préféreriez-vous que Hautjardin aille à Margaery ? 

\- Nous savons tout les deux qui est son véritable père, Lord Tywin. Croyez-vous être le seul à avoir fauté dans votre famille ? 

\- C’est un mensonge. 

\- En êtes-vous certain, Tywin ? 

Elle le tenait, elle le savait. Qu’importe finalement que Hautjardin aille à Margaery et donc par extension à Tommen, car ce sont les Tyrell qui y resteront au pouvoir. Le petit roi n’avait aucune autorité face à sa femme. 

\- À votre avis, que se passera-t-il si jamais l’inceste de vos enfants était confirmé ? 

Fait comme un rat, un lion dans une cage de ronces. 

\- Renvoyez Cersei au Roc et annulez ces fiançailles avec Loras. Et je pense que vous pourriez également prendre votre retraite, très cher. Vous en avez assez fait pour le Royaume, vous avez assez lutté contre le chaos. 

Elle lui sourit, se leva et quitta la pièce pour le laisser seul avec ces réflexions. La main du roi était hors-course et bientôt ils pourraient la remplacer par quelqu’un de plus servil. Son fils, qui était déjà maître des chuchoteurs, aurait put être un bon choix, mais il était trop bête et trop entêté pour cela. Quiconque le nommerait main du roi commettrait une regrettable erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le poste elle-même, les autres seigneurs n’accepteraient jamais qu’une femme les gouverne. Les Lannister étaient pour l’instant en majorité au conseil restreint, en tout cas le croyaient-ils. Lord Baelish n’était plus de leur côté, évidemment, Cersei était une femme et pourrait donc être mise de côté relativement facilement et le Régicide n’avait plus aucune crédibilité depuis qu’il avait perdu sa main droite. Ce ne serait pas compliqué de se débarrasser de lui une fois Lord Tywin retourné au Roc. Grâce à Joffrey, ils avaient un excellent précédent pour renvoyer un garde qui serait jugé incapable de défendre efficacement son roi. 

§§§

Lorsque Lord Baelish revint à Port-Réal, Tywin Lannister avait quitté Port-Réal, laissant son poste à son frère Kevan. Et pour remplacer ce dernier comme maître des lois, Randyll Tarly avait abandonné le commandement de l’armée Tyrell pour rejoindre Port-Réal. Le seigneur des lions avait mis sa menace à exécution et nommé Ser Loras à la garde royale, mais de toute façon il n’aurait jamais eu de descendants, légitimes ou non. 

\- Vous avez réussi, Lady Olenna. 

Le geai moqueur l’avait rejointe sur les bords de la Néra, là où personne ne pourrait les entendre. 

\- Lord Tywin n’a pas eu le choix. Si jamais l’inceste de ces enfants avait été révélé … 

\- Il n’y avait pas que cela, très chère. 

\- Les hommes sont très faciles à manipuler, il suffit de les tenir par les bons sentiments. 

Elle lui sourit. 

\- Vous et Tywin Lannister c’est bien cela ? 

\- Il y a longtemps, mais il a préféré sa famille à notre amour. Vous connaissez les Pluies de Castamere je suppose. 

\- Fort bien en effet. 

\- Que comptez-vous faire des soeurs Stark ? 

\- Sansa ira dans le Nord pour épouser Lord Bolton dès que le Lutin sera mort. Pour la jeune Arya … il faudra attendre qu’elle est saignée pour décider quoi faire d’elle. La laisser épouser Robin Arryn est un trop grand risque je pense. Les Frey sont trop manipulables, cela peut évidemment servir nos intérêts mais aussi les siens. Peut-être l’un des vassaux de votre fils ? 

\- Les Tarly et les Hightower sont déjà trop puissants, les Florent sont des traîtres quand aux Rowan … ils n’ont plus d’enfants à marier. 

\- Alors que proposez-vous pour elle ? 

\- Le petit seigneur de Lamarck, il a … six ans c’est bien cela ? Il ne risque pas de se rebeller avant longtemps. Et je compte sur vous pour faire en sorte qu’elle ne le manipule pas. Vous avez y faire avec les femmes il me semble. 

\- Autant que vous avec les hommes, Lady Olenna. 

Petyr alla rejoindre sa femme, qui l’attendait dans l’une des tours du donjon rouge et il s’abandonna dans ses bras pour la nuit. Durant son absence, Lord Tyrion avait demandé un duel judiciaire qui avait conduit à la mort du prince Oberyn Martell, tué par Ser Gregor. Ilyn Payne allait avoir le loisir de mettre sa tête sur le billot très rapidement, du moins si il en trouvait un à sa taille. 

Le lendemain matin, alors que Cat dormait encore, le geai moqueur se leva et se dirigea vers l'échiquier qui était disposé sur une petite table basse. Plusieurs pièces étaient disposées dessus, blanches et noires. Il mit deux de ces doigts sur la reine noire et la fit tomber; c’était la pièce qu’avait fait disparaître du plateau Lady Olenna. Ensuite viendrait le cavalier, qui apparaissait et disparaissait comme bon lui semblait, et le fou … l’une des pièces les plus puissantes qui soit si elle était correctement utilisée. Ils allaient également devoir faire le ménage parmis les pions, mais cela serait pour plus tard. 

§§§

Mais, deux jours plus tard, Tyrion s’évada de Port-Réal et disparu sans laisser de trace, de même que Varys. Un obstacle en moins sur leur route, et celui-ci s’était mis hors-jeu volontairement qui plus est. Ser Lyn Corbray, le petit frère de Lord Corbray, était devenu le régent du Val en attendant la majorité de Robin Arryn. Ainsi, il gardait ainsi le contrôle de cette couronne, la quatrième en sa possession, tout en ayant les mains libres à Port-Réal. Port-Réal … c’était là que tout allait se jouer désormais. 

Après la réunion du conseil restreint, qui vit la nomination de Qyburn à la place de Varys et l’introduction de Ser Kevan Lannister comme nouvelle main du roi, le grand argentier alla s’entretenir en privé avec la reine Cersei. Pour l’instant il avait encore besoin d’elle, mais rapidement il allait devoir la mettre hors-jeu elle aussi. 

\- Du vin, Lord Baelish ? lui demanda-t-elle 

\- Avec plaisir oui. 

Elle leur servit une coupe chacun et lui tendit la sienne, qu’il goûta. 

\- Il est exquis, votre Grâce. 

\- Je ne suis pas aussi dupe que vous semblez le croire, Lord Baelish. Que me voulez-vous ? 

\- J’ai ouïe dire que vous étiez en bon terme avec le nouveau grand septon. 

La vérité, il le savait, c’était que Cersei était à l’origine de sa nomination à ce poste, mais il fallait ménager sa susceptibilité. 

\- Si vous parvenez à le convaincre d’annuler le mariage de votre frère avec Lady Sansa, reprit-il, alors nous pourrions l’envoyer dans le Nord épouser Roose Bolton. Les Bolton nous seraient éternellement fidèles ainsi. 

\- Vous la renverriez à Winterfell, là où sont ces alliés ? 

\- Quels alliés exactement, votre Grâce ? Tous sont morts lors de la guerre de ces frères. Réfléchissez-y, croyez-vous vraiment que Lord Bolton sera incapable de la mater ? 

\- Non, certes.

C’était gagné, il le savait. Avec Sansa Stark dans le Nord, cela lui ferait une autre couronne sous son contrôle. Les Bolton lui seraient éternellement reconnaissants de son cadeau d’un côté, et de l’autre il n’avait qu’à dire à la rousse d’essayer de les manipuler pour se réapproprier sa forteresse. Et si elle y arriverait, à qui en serait-elle reconnaissante ? Dans les deux cas ce mariage lui était profitable. Et grâce au récent mariage d’Edmure Tully, le frère de Cat, à Roslin Frey, le contrôle du Conflans lui était assuré. Il s’était fait un allié de Lord Walder après la dissolution du mariage entre Amerei Frey et Lancel Lannister, le fils de Ser Kevan, qui était entré dans les ordres. 

Souriant, le geai moqueur termina sa coupe et se retira. Il devait aller voir la main du roi, pour mettre hors-course les jumeaux Lannister. En temps normal, il aurait évité de peur que la reine Cersei ne parte avant d’avoir eu le temps de parler au grand septon, mais Ser Kevan ne prendrait pas la moindre décision sans en avoir avisé Lord Tywin au Roc. Sa nomination avait été un bonne parade du vieux lion à ses manigances avec les Tyrell. Il était presque aussi sage et réfléchi que son frère, après l’avoir efficacement secondé durant quasiment quarante ans ce n’était pas étonnant, et il lui était d’une loyauté sans limite. 

Littlefinger se rendit donc dans les appartements de la main du roi, il toqua et entra. 

\- Lord Baelish, le salua le lion

\- Seigneur Main. 

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? 

Ser Kevan n’était pas idiot, c’était évident qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une visite de courtoisie selon lui et il avait entièrement raison. 

\- Je m’inquiète pour l’avenir de notre roi. Ser Jaime a été un excellent garde royal par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, avec sa main manquante. Le roi Joffrey avait destitué Ser Barristan Selmy, alors Lord commandant de la garde, à cause de sa vieillesse.

\- Et qui voudriez-vous voir diriger la garde à sa place ? demanda le lion

\- Des six autres chevaliers qui la compose, le plus apte me semble être Ser Loras Tyrell. 

\- Loras Tyrell, Randyll Tarly et Mace Tyrell, vous voudriez mettre trois hommes de Hautjardin au conseil restreint ? Voilà qui devrait ravir la reine des épines. 

\- Je veux ce qu’il y a de mieux pour notre roi, Seigneur Main. 

Et le chaos, le chaos les noiera tous pour laisser de nouvelles forces émerger. 

\- Qui plus est, reprit-il, avec la mort de vos fils cadet et l’entrée de l’aînée dans les ordres, c’est Cersei l’héritière du Roc. Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ? Si vous destituez Ser Jaime de la garde royal, alors votre frère aura l’héritier qu’il désire tant. 

\- Et vous ? Qu’y gagnez-vous Lord Baelish ? 

\- Rien, Seigneur Main. Pourquoi donc ? 

\- Jouez carte sur table avec moi voulez-vous.

Aussi fin que son frère, mais moins diplomate de toute évidence. 

\- J’aurais un nom à vous suggérez pour combler le vide laissé par le départ de Ser Jaime.

\- Qui ? 

\- Un de mes chevaliers, ser Robert Fort. 

\- Un de vos chevaliers … et que vaut-il exactement ? 

\- Il est muet et réputé aussi féroce que Ser Gregor, qui nous as récemment quitté suite à son combat face à Oberyn Martell. 

\- Faites-le donc venir à Port-Réal alors, et nous verrons bien ce qu’il vaut. Autre chose ? 

\- Concernant la reine Cersei … 

\- Je me suis déjà occupé d’elle, Lord Baelish. Elle ne sera pas un obstacle au règne du roi Tommen. 

C’était parfait, absolument parfait. Personne ne le soupçonnait pour le meurtre du roi Joffrey, son lien avec les Tyrell n’avait pas encore été révélé et petit à petit il plaçait ces pions exactement là où il le voulait. Maintenant tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire c’était de jouer quelques coups contre lui et de s’assurer la loyauté des autres couronnes. 

§§§

Un mois plus tard, Sansa était de retour à Winterfell, pour épouser Lord Roose Bolton après la dissolution de son union avec Tyrion Lannister, officiellement car elle n’avait jamais été consommée. Leur mariage avait eu lieu devant les anciens dieux, dans le bois sacré de Winterfell. Sansa l’avait embrassé, évidemment, entouré de tout ces ennemis. Tous, ils étaient au service de l’écorcheur. Elles étaient seule dans ce milieu hostile désormais. Sans ses parents, sans ses frères. 

Lord Baelish lui avait dit que pour reconquérir son fief elle n’aurait qu'à le manipuler. Elle en était capable, oui, elle avait survécu à Joffrey et aux manigances des Lannister à Port-Réal. Grâce au grand argentier, elle récupérerait sa maison. 

Au Roc, pendant ce temps, Tywin Lannister avait repris en main la suzeraineté des terres de l’ouest, secondé par son fils Jaime. Il avait été battu, relégué au second plan dans les jeux de pouvoir qui s’étaient déroulés à Port-Réal. Désormais, grâce à Lady Olenna, les Tyrell étaient maîtres du règne de son petit-fils. Tout cela à cause d’une femme qu’il avait autrefois aimé et qui avait su se servir de cela contre lui. 

§§§

Peu après le départ de Sansa pour le Nord, Lord Baelish récupéré un autre otage grâce à Janos Slynt, le nouveau lord commandant de la garde de nuit : la princesse Shireen Baratheon. Immédiatement, il l’avait envoyée à Lamarck pour qu’elle épouse l’actuel seigneur de la maison Velaryon, âgé de six ans. Il rendait leur prestige d’antan aux valyriens en leur permettant d’acquérir la suzeraineté des terres de l’orage et s’assurer leur loyauté pour longtemps. Cela en faisait six, il avait dors et déjà gagné. La reine Cersei avait été renvoyée au Roc et désormais il manquait un régent au roi Tommen. D’autres ce seraient proposés, mais le geai moqueur savait que cela le mettrait en pleine lumière, et il ne le voulait pas. Mais il ne fallait pas que le remplaçant de la reine douairière soit un fidèle des lions, sinon ils seraient à égalité au conseil restreint. 

\- Lord Baelish. 

\- Lord Tarly. 

\- La régence s’est libérée. 

\- En effet, elle vous intéresse ? 

\- Évidemment. Vous non ?

\- Je ne la désire pas. Mais … Ser Kevan a déjà un autre nom en tête que le vôtre. 

\- L’un de ces fidèles vassaux je suppose, pour rééquilibrer les forces au sein du conseil restreint. 

\- C’est ce qu’aurait fait Lord Tywin, pas Ser Kevan. 

Le seigneur des doigts souriait, il arrivait à tous les entortiller et les faire jouer comme il le souhaitait. 

\- Il a l’intention de demander au prince Doran Martell, reprit-il

Et c’est ainsi que Nymeria Sand arriva à Port-Réal quelques semaines plus tard avec trois cents piquiers pour prendre le poste qui avait été promis à son oncle, le prince Doran. Il avait le soutien des trois Tyrell et pouvait influencer Pycelle grâce à quelques menus services qu’il avait à sa disposition et face à eux, il y avait deux Lannister et une dornienne. C’était gagné, définitivement cette fois. 

Dans le chaos qu’il avait engendré, il s’était élevé au-dessus des autres et avait gravis l'échelle. Les Stark et les Baratheon n’avaient pas eu cette chance malheureusement. Arya Stark, qui était sous sa garde, avait malencontreusement réussi à s’échapper et était depuis dans la nature. Mais un cadavre n’était pas un grand problème pour eux. La clé était là : toujours paraître plus faible que ce qu’il était en réalité. 


End file.
